


The Last Word

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Cliche, Leather Kink, M/M, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can resist Fraser in leather? Not Kowalski, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Word

 

“You, Benton Fraser, are a natural top.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
Ray snorted. “Don’t tell me you don’t know what I’m talking about.”  
  
Fraser looked blank. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
  
“Yeah, right. Let’s look at the evidence.” Ray leaned against the brick wall, and started ticking off points on his fingers. “One, you always got to be in charge.”  
  
“I’m not always in charge,” Fraser protested. “Why, there have been many times when –”  
  
“Two,” Ray interrupted. “You always have to be right.”  
  
“I’m not always right.”  
  
“First I heard of it. Three, you never let anyone else get the last word –”  
  
Fraser glared. “I do  _not_  always get the last word.”  
  
“Four...” Ray paused, and looked his partner up and down. A slow grin crept across his face. “You look great in leather.”  
  
Fraser looked surprised. “You think so?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so.”   
  
“It’s rather sweaty.”  
  
“Five...”  
  
“Five what?”  
  
“Five, you’re the one who picked that costume. I don’t care if we’re undercover. Don’t tell me someone who picked  _that_  costume doesn’t know what a top is.”  
  
Fraser sighed. “Okay. I was yanking your rope.”  
  
“Pulling my chain.”  
  
Uncharacteristically, Fraser smirked. Ray’s cock gave an interested twitch. “Can I?”  
  
“Uh – can you what?” Somehow, Ray had forgotten what he’d been talking about.  
  
“Can I pull your chain? There do seem to be rather a lot of them.”  
  
“So, I’m getting in character!”  
  
“No need to be defensive, Ray. If I’m a top you can be my bottom any time you like.”  
  
Ray’s jaw went slack.  
  
“After all,” Fraser continued, with a sly smile. “You’re the one who chose that costume.” He glanced up and down the alley, then put a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Kneel.”  
  
Ray dropped. This time he didn’t mind Fraser getting the last word.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for due South 6 Degrees Snippets. Prompts used: Bottom. Top.


End file.
